


Lace

by Soyna



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Multi, Romance-sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yazoo is left behind to guard the house they claimed, and as he waits, he contemplates the curtains</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> **Setting:**  
>  Before Advent Children…  
>  **Disclaimer:  
> ** All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted by the almighty Square Enix©. I do not profit from this endeavour.

The curtains were rather lovely. Yazoo found his eyes drawn to them repeatedly.

His brothers had left him to guard the small house that they claimed and he was decidedly bored. He had slept for a couple of hours already and had the fridge full of sandwiches from the last monster that they had killed made.

He found himself drawn to the curtains that were in the small bedroom that he had claimed for his own. The house somewhat lacked style, but the room that he claimed had curtains that were made of the oddest of fabrics and it fascinated him. The simple swirls were delicate and sensual in nature. He even admired how the fabric flowed as the soft breeze moved the delicate lace like material.

It was a beautiful fabric.

He got up from his bed and touched the thin material and was thrilled at how smooth it felt between his fingers. He could feel every ridge of thread as his fingers ran over that and the gossamer fabric in between the pattern.

It was a shame that this wonderful black lace was wasted on curtains.

He could think of many other uses for this fabric other than a meagre window covering. This was the type of material that deserved a much better treatment than to flutter with the breeze and have such a boring and mundane existence.

He tore off the two panels of lace from the window and shook off the dust that had accumulated at the top with a little disgust. He did not feel sorry at all for ousting the owners if they did not know how to take care of such brilliant fabric.

He held it up to the light and put his bare hand behind the material to see how his skin would look hidden behind those delicate swirls of black thread. He lifted the sleeve of his leather suit and admired how his pale skin looked with the imprint of the delicate pattern on it.

He smiled as he shook the fabric and enjoyed how it floated with the air currents as it settled and draped over the nearest chair. The soft and gentle movements were so much more alluring than leather.

He ran his fingers over the small ridges and then brought it to his cheek. He rubbed it against his face and closed his eyes.

The lace was wasted on being a mere curtain and he was of the mind to change that. He smiled as he laid the lace on the bed and began to remove his leather clothes.

* * *

Kadaj did not see Loz's bike upon his return to the small house, but was glad to see that Yazoo didn't get so bored that he left for a ride. He was tired and dirty and was disappointed in his search for their other brother. He had found more information about the hiding Shinra which he was pleased with, but he wanted to find and hopefully recruit his excommunicated brother, Cloud, back into the fold.

He placed a hand over his stomach as it grumbled. He was hungry. He hoped that his easily distracted brother did prepare the food like he had asked. Yazoo had remained at the house, so he had hoped that the food was not just left on the counter to rot in the summer heat.

He was not in the mood to go raid another house or kill another monster for food. He wanted to bathe, eat and sleep before they had to start searching for their missing mother and brother again.

He entered the house and found it strangely quiet. He wondered if Yazoo was here after all. Kadaj walked into the kitchen and saw that Yazoo had done as he had asked. He was pleased to see when he looked into the fridge and saw that he had made a large amount of sandwiches. He smirked, pleased that Yazoo had actually made proper food instead of just throwing it in there.

He grabbed one and began to eat. He walked over to the room that Yazoo had claimed earlier. He remembered that his brother was feigning fatigue, which was the reason that he allowed him to remain behind.

Maybe he wasn't faking, but was asleep. His middle brother got tired easier than himself and Loz. He was so thin and needed to get more muscle but Yazoo's excuse was that he would be sacrificing his speed. Yazoo also didn't eat near enough as far as Kadaj was concerned, he was way to picky when he came to food.

He took another bite of the surprisingly tasty sandwich and opened the door to the room.

"Yaz…," his voice trailed as he looked at the scene.

He had seen his brother naked before, having grown up in the horrible labs it was not unusual to be around each other for weeks with very little clothing, food or privacy. It was not unusual to spend hours, huddled in each other arms after they had been 'tested', trying to ease the pains that they had endured to prove that they were more that just shadows of a successful experiment.

But this… this was painfully sensuous.

Yazoo was not naked. He would not have questioned his brother resting in bed without his clothes on. The pile of his leather clothes were strew about the floor as if he didn't care where he had thrown them when they were removed.

He was lying on the bed's dishevelled sheets, his head resting on a small pillow, so that his long silver hair was spread like a halo around it. That in itself was not unusual; Yazoo tended to toss in his sleep and his hair often ended up like that.

It was what was covering the beautiful and sinewy pale form of his brother that stopped him in his tracks.

It was the most amazing sight he had ever seen and it was causing him to become very uncomfortable standing there looking at him.

Every part of him was wrapped in the black swirls of lace, showing the promise of the shimmering skin beneath. His narrow chest lifted slowly in his sleep. He was tangled in the sheets of lace with his legs spread apart and one of his hands covering his groin.

The sight of that hand caused him to nearly choke on the food that was still in his mouth; he finally remembered to swallow. He took in some controlled breaths as he felt his chest and other things tighten.

He knew what his brother had fallen asleep doing.

Yazoo looked quite content and Kadaj felt a little annoyed.

He set the remaining sandwich aside before he went to sit beside his sinful brother on the bed. The movement woke Yazoo who slowly opened his green slitted eyes. He was not disturbed at all by the condition that he was found in. A touch of a smile curled his lips but he did not say anything.

"What are you doing?" Kadaj asked as he looked as his brother form moved beneath the strange and alluring black lace. His legs shifted and created sensual moving shadows. Yazoo removed his hand from covering his groin and he could see that the lace folded around it and kept it partially hidden from view.

"I was resting," Yazoo said simply and tugged the lace around him a little more tightly.

Kadaj reached and ran his hand over the lace that covered his brother's chest and stopped at his belly. He could see that Yazoo was trying not to let a smile cross his face and failing.

"And?"

One corner of Yazoo's mouth twitched upward visibly. "Ensuring that I will be strong enough to help with the reunion."

"Oh. And how does this," Kadaj said as he grabbed a handful of the lace, pulling at it but not removing it from his naked form, "Ensure that?"

Yazoo stretched. Kadaj was well aware that his brother was doing it for show, as he did when he was trying to gain advantage. It worked well when he was normally clothed and it worked even better when he was naked, but underneath the sheet of twisted lace, he felt as if his heart was going to burst from his chest.

Yazoo arched his back slightly before he ended his stretch as he reached up and ran his hand through his hair that had fallen over one of his eyes. The lace moving to frame his body even more snugly and Kadaj found that his fist tightened around the handful of lace that he already held tightly against the lithe man's belly.

"It is quite nice, isn't it?" Yazoo said as he fingered some of the lace. "It's quite comfortable and cool to rest in."

Kadaj couldn't help but let his eyes wander down the body and then back at the normally passive face. Yazoo's cheeks were a little pinker and his eyes were a little darker as he blinked slowly at him. "Do you wish to join me?"

Kadaj stood and started to take off his clothes.

* * *

Loz pouted at the sight of his brothers twined under the thin veil of lace. He crossed his arms and stared. This was not the scene that he was planning on coming back to. Both guilty parties were looking up at him with large green eyes and flushed cheeks. He had some important information on their missing brother and here they were playing … without him!

"Don't cry Loz," Yazoo said in a sensual whisper. "There is still room."

* * *


End file.
